


Castiel is MINE

by Hinechan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I swear if I hurts your feelings then i am so sorry, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sad, ehhh, goddamn it i hate myself for doing this, i don't know what I am doing, i hate it too but i have to, if it sucks sorry, just a little bit, my character is so fucked up, this "you" is so obbessive you don't even know, this work is not beta-ed btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinechan/pseuds/Hinechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get what you wish for but is it right?… or wrong? How long could you keep something not suppose to be there? and how long will the unnatural can last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel is MINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loliyanderesha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loliyanderesha).



> This happen in our world, which is the same with the world in season 6 episode 15. This fic is dedicated to my friend – loliyanderesha – (that’s her tumblr, she drawing cute fanart of Supernatural, go check it out~) BTW, this fic is so unbeta it’s just…. Sorry…

Just a normal day of your life, doing a rerun of your favorite movie series “Supernatural”, your heart beats hard every time you see Castiel on screen as usual, it’s the proof of your undying love for him. Who said you can’t fall in love with a fictional character, obviously they are wrong, you love Castiel, you know deep down in your heart that you love him, more than anything; you would even trade your soul to have him. But sadly, this world, this pity world have no such thing as magic, it would be a lie if you say you didn’t try to summon angels before, or even demons… but well… those things never work, not even once.  


Back to the movie, here he is, Castiel, handsome as ever, on screen with his cold face, deep voice, sharp eyes, those thin lips that you just want to kiss, even his facial hair is magnificent… god, he is an angel… You paused the movie with his face facing you, his eyes look direct at you as if he looking right at your soul, his blue but somewhat gray-ish eyes… but you knows those eyes, in this scene, are on Dean, such cares in his eyes makes you … envy? You just don’t know how you feel anymore.  


You move closer and closer to the screen, touch it with hope that you can feel the warm and smooth of skin texture, but instead just like usual, the flat and cold screen is all you will ever feel under your fingertips. You let out a long breath that you didn’t even know that you were holding and closing your eyes try to imagine those feelings, tricks your body to feel something, anything…  


“I just wish to just… meet him, just have him for myself once, please…” You thought to yourself, wish it hard, from deep down below, you know that wouldn’t be true but maybe lying to yourself once in a while wouldn’t be that bad… right?  


As you smile as how silly you are… you can feel the screen you touch become warmer and warmer, it didn’t feel smooth like before but instead, it was rougher and curve, like a… cheek!? You look up with suspicion that the TV is about to blown up or something. But what you see right now is, no matter how hard you ever dream, it would never be like this. Castiel’s face with his eyes closed went half way across the screen, look like he is being sucked into this world through the TV!?  


“No way… Cas!?” You speak to him but there was no respond, you even try to pat his face with your hand but still no reaction from him… “Did my wish just…?” In a split moment, you realize everything you ever dream of is right here, in front of you, just one more move and he will be … all…YOURS. You are a bit hesitated but then the temptation push you far enough to spring to action, you use both your hands and start to pull him out of the TV. The moment his shoulders are visible outside the TV, you decided to reach out further into the TV to wrap your arms behind his back and get more leverage… what you see in there is unbelievable… Dean and Sam, they are running toward you and Cas, calling Castiel name and threat to kill you if you don’t let go of him. But you’re so close right now, so close of having him for your own, the thought gives you enough strength to pull him stronger and faster through the TV. Right when you have his last feet out from the screen, you can see Dean is smashing on the TV screen, calling Castiel name, you can hear his voice through the TV speakers: “Give him back you bitch!! What is this witchcraft? CASTIEL, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! CASTIEL!! WAKE UP!” You terrified at the scene, you not even sure if you doing the right thing… are you doing it right? Looking down at Cas – the one you love so much is now in your arms – everything seems to be right… You look right at Dean and in a split second you see Dean halted and you know, you have the upper hand in this case, you scream at the screen even though you’re not sure if they hear you or not:  


“HE IS MINE! YOU HAVE HIM LONG ENOUGH! IT’S MY TURN NOW AND I WILL NOT GIVE HIM BACK TO YOU! NEVER! I WILL GIVE HIM THE BEST LIFE; I WILL NOT RISK HIS LIFE LIKE YOU TWO DID, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!” You feel like an animal who just get what it want, what it yearning for so long and will ready to tear their faces off if they try to take it away… and that exactly what you are right now… a beast. But looking at their faces, you guess they can’t hear you, their eyes are full of confusion and anger; you reach for the remote and try to turn it off… but it didn’t work, you try with the buttons on the TV and even unplug it, it didn’t work, Sam and Dean is still on screen, still screaming at you, their voices torn your soul to pieces; yes, you do want Castiel for yourself, but still on the other hands, you still like Sam and Dean, they are great and amazing, two brave brothers went through so many things but they wouldn’t make it all the way here... without Castiel, you know how much he mean to them but … he is your now and no way you would give him back… so you curse your selfish soul and try to mute the TV, this time it worked. Now the TV just has Dean and Sam screaming but no sound comes out, but still you can’t let Castiel see this, so you decided to take a black cloth and cover the screen carefully , not letting any lights slips through and then secure it with some duct tape behind.  


Breathing heavily, you realize what you have done is done and what the outcome would it be, you don’t know, not yet, but right now, you’re happy, satisfied at the moment, to have your Cas in your room, in your arms. But right now, he’s still unconscious though, you think about moving him to your parents room instead, they don’t have TV there, just in case Dean and Sam show up suddenly, and also they are out of town for the week, too… but how would you explain to your mom and dad about having “Misha Collins” in their room? You shake your head to throw the thought away, you don’t even sure if he would be here for long; However, your mind is set and started to move Cas to your parents room. Put him on a bedspread, you drag it across the floor and happy to have a house with your room next to your parents room. Right before you close the door of your room, you look at the wrapped TV, a mixed feeling inside you begin to stir up again, you whisper to yourself, wishing “they” could hear it: “I’m sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for what I have done here… it’s a mess, I know, but I just have to!! I’m Sorry if I damage your souls…. Forgive me… And I'm not sure of the numbers of chapters yet but i think there will be three. Pls don't hate me, tell me how you feel and what you think too if you're so kind!  
> Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
